A Whovian and a Time Lord: The Sequel
by DoctorWhovian18
Summary: Get ready for the much anticipated sequel to A Whovian and a Time Lord. Talia and the newly regenerated Doctor must team up with new and old friends as they face a whole storys worth of adventures. How will Talia cope with the new Doctor? Will she be able to keep quiet about spoilers? Wait and see! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I promised the sequel but I have had the world of drama, and family visits, and holiday organisations to get through. Now, though, prepare for A Whovian and a Time Lord: The Sequel! This continues on directly after the regeneration and will follow the same pattern as the first story. Enjoy!**

**Sequel: Chapter 1 – **

I was rather rudely snapped out of my reverie as we crash-landed, the TARDIS (and everything inside it) toppling sideways. I gripped the bed and the photos I had laid out on it as my room tipped and all the furniture slid towards the wall. Shaking my head and sitting cross-legged on what had now become the floor, while hoping the bed didn't lose balance and fall on me, I waited for the Doctor to right us again.

It took me longer than it should have to remember that it would me at least an hour before the Doctor would be back in the TARDIS. I felt a brief moment of annoyance; I would have liked to meet Amelia Pond; but it was overshadowed by yet another wave of grief.

I should have mentally prepared myself for the regeneration. I supposed I did, as best as I could. The saddest thing was that I knew that I would never love this new Doctor in the same way. As a friend, sure. I just had to hope that he was the same.

After what seemed like ages later, I felt the TARDIS dematerialise and suddenly my bedroom was the right way up again.

"Talia! Talia! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot…you'll never believe what just happened…I've just realised something…do you know what just happened?"

His voice increased in volume as he rambled half sentences, finally rounding the corner into my room and taking in my slightly miffed but amused expression. "I'm sorry." He said again, holding his hands out with his palms facing me. "I didn't mean to forget about you. It's just been…a bit crazy."

I chuckled. "It's alright, Doctor." There was a pause as I registered how quickly I thought of him as the Doctor…but he was. "And yes, I do know what just happened. As well as what's going to happen from here on."

"That could cause problems." He muttered. "But I can't concentrate on that at the moment. Too many things going on."

Almost angrily, he tapped his forehead as though it would knock the correct thoughts in place. I figured that this, at least, I could help him with.

"Amelia's second floor has six rooms instead of five. There's one in the corner of your eye that you wouldn't normally notice." I stated.

"Aha!" he cried. "Oh…no! No! That's not good! Talia, bear with me, I need to sort this out, because that means…Prisoner Zero…oh no! Amelia!"

And with little more than an apologetic look in my direction, he pelted off back to the console room as we landed.

I knew his extreme scatterbrained state was amplified by his regeneration, but that didn't make it any less hilarious. I did feel for him; he was seconds away from getting knocked on the head with a cricket bat. I decided that I would wait half an hour, checking outside every ten minutes, and re-join the Doctor once they exited the house.

I hung around the control room, then walked to the door to check.

It wouldn't open.

My mind suddenly recognised all the construction that was automatically going on around me as the TARDIS herself regenerated. And, of course, she wouldn't risk opening her doors.

"Oh, come on! I'll go out and stay out!" I cried desperately, striding over to the control centre and soothingly tapping, but not pressing, buttons and levers.

A loud horn-like hum was all that met my efforts. I sighed loudly. "Please?"

A few seconds passed in which I could've sworn the TARDIS deliberated. Then finally, with an audible click, the door unlocked and I quickly ran out with a thank you.

I crept towards Amy's house and peered in the window. Sure enough, there was the Doctor, unconscious and cuffed to the heater, while Amy in her full police gear stood above him biting her nails and looking like she wanted to rouse him and knock him out again. I couldn't really blame her.

It had been twelve years, after all.

I decided to wait by the TARDIS for them to come out, amusing myself with replaying lines and scenes that I'd missed. The hilarious way the Doctor said "Amelia Pond", the crack in the wall and, of course, the image of little Amelia waiting in her backyard…for a very long time.

Roughly ten minutes later, I heard the Doctor and Amy's voices; he had obviously woken. Fifteen minutes later, they burst through the front door as the Atraxi started booming their ultimatum.

"Talia!" the Doctor cried, running over and embracing me warmly as soon as the confusion about Amy being a kiss-o-gram was resolved.

"Who are you?" Amy asked me.

"I'm a friend of the Doctor's. My name's Talia." I replied, catching myself before I called her 'Amy'.

"Yes, yes, we can get to introductions later." The Doctor murmured impatiently, dashing to the shed.

"I destroyed this shed last time I was here." He muttered. "It's been rebuilt."

"Ok, so there's a new shed. Let's go!" Amy shouted. I was tempted to just tell the Doctor, but decided to let him come to his own conclusion.

"It's been six…no…twelve years. Twelve years exactly." He was saying slowly. "You said six months." He accused Amy. "Why did you say six months?"

"We have to go!" Amy insisted.

"But why did you say six months?" he pressed.

"Well, why did you say five minutes?" Amy shouted suddenly.

I struggled extremely hard not to laugh. The Doctor stared from me to the angry redhead before Amy grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the house. I followed, silently chuckling.

"Amelia. You're Amelia."

"You're late."

"But you're Amelia."

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!"

"But…"

"Twelve years."

"But you were a little girl."

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them…they told me you weren't real…"

I didn't even bother to hide my laughter at that.

Things continued to play out pretty much as the episode had, just with me on the sidelines. The Doctor wisely didn't ask me anything about future events and I made sure not to tell him, even though I really wanted to just to save time.

I could see instantly the cute attraction between Amy and Rory and felt a pang of longing for my Doctor, but buried it deep inside; I couldn't miss him, at least not until I was alone.

Finally, up on the roof after Prisoner Zero had been captured and the Atraxi ordered back by the Doctor, he asked me what Prisoner Zero had meant about the cracks in the wall.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I can't answer that right now. But you will find out." Months later, I finished in my head.

He gave me an annoyed look before approaching the Atraxi ship.

"The Doctor will see you now!" he cried and I couldn't help but grin; every Doctor had his 'I am the Doctor' moment. It was already happening for the new Doctor. After the bout of questioning and the Doctor's line of, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…run." he ran off towards the TARDIS.

I followed, after throwing a, "Sorry." At Amy and Rory…knowing that it would be two years before I saw them again.

The Doctor was amazed at the TARDIS' redecorations and I had to admit that it looked even more amazing in person, with the golden colours and stairs and glass. She really had outdone herself.

However, there were pressing matters to attend to that had been going around and around in my head all day. As the Doctor danced around the console setting a course for the 'five minute' stint to the moon, I decided to broach the subject.

"Doctor." I began. "There's something that I think we need to talk about."

Immediately he stopped pressing buttons and looked over at me. "Yes. Yes, I think we do." He seemed very serious all of a sudden, coming over to stand next to me.

I felt relieved; he had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, things have changed now and I just wanted to say…" I said.

We spoke at the exact same time.

"I think that because things are going to happen that I know about, it may be best if you sometimes drop me off home."

"I can see that you don't feel the same way about me and the regeneration has meant the same from me to you."

We stopped and stared at each other. I blinked, having not expected his comment.

"Um…yeah. That's true, Doctor and I'm glad that is the case with you, too." I said, rather awkwardly.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, pointing at me, before rather confusedly saying, "Yes. Well, and in relation to your request, how will I know when to take you home?"

"If I can sense something that is going to happen, I'll let you know. For example, maybe drop me off home now and pick me up after you next see Winston Churchill." I explained.

"Why? Are you liable to reveal spoilers?" he asked almost breathlessly, leaning towards me like a child about to hear a secret.

I laughed. "No, not at all. I just know what's going to happen and am not too excited about experiencing it."

He raised an eyebrow before scoffing lightly and returning his attention to the console. Dimly, I realised that we had already landed on the moon and I was about to go home.

"Oh, and, Doctor." I said loud enough to get his attention.

"Yes?" he called from the other side of the console.

"Don't leave me waiting too long."

He poked his head around the side of the centre beam and gave me Matt Smith's signature grin. "Now, Talia, how could I ever do that?"

**I know, bit of a short one, but the next chapter should be ready within two weeks. Sorry about the length of time, but as I said, I've got a lot going on at the moment. Remember, I welcome suggestions and critiques! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Chapter 2 is here, and we're heading into the Victorian era. And yes, I know what all of you are thinking and you're probably right. Also, as a side note, AstroGuyM45 who reviewed the last chapter with such a wonderful essay...is my boyfriend! He is also the mysterious B I sometimes leave teasers and hints for. Just wanted to let you all know in case you thought it was some random creep, lol. He's not a creep at all, he's very sweet and romantic, but when I found out about his review I thought I'd better leave an author's note about it. Anyway, I could go on about him forever, but I won't, because you came here to read the chapter, not my life story XD Enjoy!**

**Sequel – Chapter 2: Victorian Beginnings**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since I had farewelled the Doctor, knowing that he was going to go and take Amy to the Starship UK and meet Winston Churchill, things that I wasn't too fussed on missing out on, but two weeks?

I sighed, lying on my back in my room and staring up at the white ceiling. At least it wasn't two or even twelve years…yet.

Would he even want to come back?

The thought came unbidden and reared its ugly head. He had Amy now, and he knew we didn't love each other in the same way…so would he feel the need to take me with him at all? Or would I just become the rebound companion that changed his life and then was forgotten?

The thought was terrifying and grew monstrously throughout the next few days. Every car horn would be the TARDIS, every bowtie on TV the Doctor, and every flash of red Amy's hair. All the while I waited with bated breath for that moment when it would be reality.

My phone buzzed one afternoon. It was an unknown number, but I knew that no-one had my number unless I had given it to them, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"Talia."

The voice was female and Scottish and instantly recognisable.

"Amy? How…what…how do you have my number?" I gasped out, a grin spreading to fill my face.

"The Doctor gave it to me. We're getting there in about five minutes. Just wanted to give you a heads up. The Doctor's already set the coordinates, so we can't really change. Anyway, see you soon!" she explained.

"Ok!" I cried back, hanging up and dashing out the front door. Taking a seat on an old tree stump, I closed my eyes and waited for the exhilarating sound.

When it came a couple of minutes later, I went and stood by the TARDIS as it materialised, then opened the doors and went in before the Doctor had a chance to.

"Ah, Talia. See? I told you I wouldn't leave you long. If my calculations are correct it has been exactly twenty four hours since you last saw me." The Doctor cried, coming over and embracing me.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Not quite. It's been almost three weeks."

He stared, opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish before resorting to a mere, "Sorry."

Amy patted me on the back and said very seriously, "Consider yourself lucky. The least I got was two years."

The Doctor conveniently ignored that and busied himself with setting the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to say a museum.

He grinned at the both of us. "To the height of the Gothic revival era."

My eyes widened and a grin spread across my face. I had always loved the gothic fashion. I was never emo or full goth, but I could appreciate the look. So I instantly tore up the stairs and along the corridors, running for several minutes before I realised that it was a new TARDIS and thus I had no idea where the wardrobe was. Amy, having blindly followed, almost ran into me.

"Sorry, I just realised that I don't know where I'm going." I said quickly.

"Don't know where you're going?" Amy accused. "You've been living in the TARDIS for…how long?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "But when the Doctor changed, the interior of the TARDIS changed, because he broke it."

She stared blankly at me.

"He hasn't explained about his regeneration yet, has he?"

She shook her head.

With a sigh and a silent plea to the TARDIS to lead us where we needed to go, I began to explain about the Doctor and the events preceding his meeting with Amy. Soon, we did find the wardrobe, and it was even more fantastic than before. Lights in the floor led us to the gothic section, where I quickly trailed off my explanation due to wonder at the sheer amount of dresses and corsets and accessories in front of me.

Like kids in a lolly shop, we spent the next hour and a half trying on all the dresses and mixing and matching outfits. I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear as everything was so beautiful, however I eventually settled on one and Amy on another. Both suited us perfectly and I knew that we would fit right in.

I also knew what Doctor Who-related characters existed in Victorian London; the period we were going to.

We headed back down to the console room and found the Doctor – in his same old outfit as usual – rapidly landing the TARDIS. When he turned upon our arrival, his jaw dropped.

"Wow…you look amazing! Both of you!" he cried with a huge Matt Smith grin.

I wore a red and black layered dress with an off-the-shoulder collar, buttons going down the centre and thin lace black gloves. A red bow tied my hair back in a long plait, while I had also applied appropriate make-up. It was like a dream to be able to dress like this and go out in public…and it wasn't strange.

I also couldn't help thinking about how the previous Doctor would have reacted.

Amy's dress was shorter and greeny-black, with an even lower collar and long elegant sleeves. Her hair hung around her shoulders as usual, but she had found a sparkly dark green barrette that held one side of it back behind her ear.

"Well, ladies, are you ready?" the Doctor asked, gesturing with an elaborate bow to the doors.

Amy and I shared a grin and said that we were, before taking each of the Doctor's offered elbows and heading out.

It was beautiful and snowing. Those were my first two impressions. Then I began gazing around in wonder at the ornate gothic buildings, people walking past with lacy parasols and black corsets, and the horse-drawn carriages. Most people would say it looked scary and creepy; I said it was amazing and looked beautiful in its own right.

We wandered away from the TARDIS down one of the cobbled streets, nodding politely to people who passed. I expected Gelth and Whispermen to be around every corner, but we came across nothing out of the ordinary. I wondered if we'd pass Paternoster Row, and looked around for a horse and cart driven by a Sontaran. I would love to come across Strax and the gang. But, then again, I didn't know whether or not they had even been formed yet, as dates weren't usually given in the episodes set in the Victorian era.

"…strange noises in the Underground."

It was just a whisper as we passed two old men chatting to each other, but it was enough to make the Doctor stand up straighter and pay more attention.

He had suddenly produced a top hat and cane from somewhere; probably one of his endlessly large pockets. He used the cane to point at a sign several yards away:

UNDERGROUND

"The London Underground?" I asked.

"Yep. Some of the first sections built." He grinned. "So…who wants to go and investigate a creepy underground railway?"

I made my excitement known, but Amy looked torn between wariness and excitement herself. Finally, though, the excitement won and, with a nervous giggle, she indicated for us to advance down the completely black tunnel.

The Doctor lit his screwdriver, which only served to cast shadows on everything, increasing the eerie feel. Feeling like I'd just walked into a horror film and expecting serial killers to loom out of the darkness every metre, I followed the Doctor with a mixture of an adrenaline-filled joy and fear.

"Nothing to worry about down here." The Doctor was babbling. "The only reason why it's this dark is because, unlike in your time, the Underground didn't run at night. It stopped at a certain time. Of course, the change didn't come about for many years…"

He continued to chat about the Underground's history, while behind him Amy and I kept looking around nervously; as much as I was enjoying this, I was aware that this was the real world and so anything could happen. Plus, I was with the Doctor, so literally _anything _could happen.

A sudden hiss split the silence, making all three of us jump. A scuttling sound followed. Without a word, the Doctor headed in the direction of the noise, pointing the screwdriver ahead of him.

"Hello?" He called. I felt like kicking him, but then again, that was what the Doctor did; call out into creepy darkness. "Anyone there?"

Another sharp hiss was the response, then a female voice spat, "Go away, apes!"

It was a voice I easily recognised, and I instantly relaxed. Amy stared at me like I was crazy.

"We're not apes." The Doctor said slowly. "We won't hurt you. Come into the light so we can see you."

In answer, she seemed to move further away. To my surprise, the Doctor pulled a gravity globe from one of his incredible pockets, throwing it up into the air where it hung, illuminating the platform we had reached and emphasising the blackness of the train tunnels on either side.

A flash of green ducked down behind the little office where tickets would be purchased. The Doctor approached one step at a time.

The figure stood up, wearing a typical outfit of her people but unarmed. She stared the Doctor in the face, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You are not an ape, yet you look like one." She said, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

The Doctor drew in a breath as he got his first good look at her.

"A Silurian! Wow, you certainly look different to the last time I saw you. It must have been a different tribe."

For standing before him, at the beginning of her life above ground, was Madam Vastra.

**Hers was a backstory that was only mentioned but never shown (she says in one of the episodes that the Doctor found her in the Underground and helped her to see that humans weren't all bad), so I wanted to write my version of what happened. That's sort of what I'm trying to do in these stories; fill in the blanks in the series, as well as include some ideas of my own. Review please!**


End file.
